


your savior doesn't look a thing like me

by hollow_city



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Post-Season/Series 03, Triple Drabble, Wally West is The Flash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 18:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11468958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollow_city/pseuds/hollow_city
Summary: and despite all he has endured, this moment is by far the most terrifying.





	your savior doesn't look a thing like me

**Author's Note:**

> i don't really know what this is. i wanted to write and i love wally as the flash. this was born. title's from idle worship by paramore.

He has never been this scared before.

Not even when he was ten years old and found himself on the bad side of the school bully, which ended with him being shoved down the stairs at school (he broke both his wrist and several of his fingers trying to break his fall). Not even when he was fifteen years old and accidentally stumbled across his mom's collection of sobriety tokens (this was the first time in his life he had ever seen her cry). Not even when he was twenty years old and he was standing on the doorstep of the man who was supposed to be his father (he stood there for at least five minutes trying to gather the courage to knock). Not even when he was twenty-one years old and he was sucked into the Speed Force (Barry-- _the Flash_ \--was his partner, of course, he would save him, right? There was no reason to be worried). Not even when he was twenty-two years old and was watching Barry, his future brother-in-law, his mentor, and most importantly, his  _friend_ , step into the Speed Force (he'd seen the Speed Force before because he'd been  _in_ it, but this was different). 

This is different than that.

Because as the silver glints and the red shines underneath the overhead light, his mind races faster than his feet. This won't make him look like Barry because he doesn't want it to, but he will still feel fake. He will still feel like a replacement. Like the knock-off version; a poor imitation. 

Like he won't be enough.

But,  _they loved him as Kid Flash and they'll love him as the Flash_ , Iris says.

And despite his justified fears and heavy doubt, he puts that new suit on, and he becomes the Flash. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is just something small (i never really write things this short so this is something new for me) and kinda dumb but i wanted to write it, so oh well.


End file.
